Lavender
by Luna Revar
Summary: Losing her family and her homeland invaded by the Zogilia Republic, how would Lia recover from all the traumas? Being saved by a certain pilot might be the first step to her recovery.
1. Chapter 1: Lost, then found

I know i have "Cold Bonds" still ongoing, but i just can't stop myself from writing a new fic on Buddy Complex. I love Dio so much. 3

This will be a DioxOC story, i will try not to make my charater too 'Mary Sue'.

Enjoy!

**...**

**Chapter Un**

**Lost, then found**

**...**

_Peace. Happiness. Joy. Laughter. _

_These were the things that only matter to Lia Pearson's life. The Pearson family are always full of happiness and laughter, even though they are considered poor in this well-developed world. Technology doesn't matter. All she needed was her family to be with her. _

_However, nothing lasts._

_The Zogilia Republic invaded her homeland, wanting to claim it as their own. They deployed several valiancers and an army of soldiers to create a massacre. Those who don't obey, dies._

.

_"Lia, run!"_

_._

_"NO!"_

_._

_"Run, Lia! SURVIVE! You have a bright future ahead! Protect your sister!"_

_._

_"I love you both, always."_

_._

_"Mommy!"_

_._

_Run_

_Run_

_RUN_

...

Dio Junyou Weinberg was prepared. This is an important mission, and many lives are at stake. Failure is definitely not an option. Zipping up his suit, he exhaled a breath.

"We can do it, Dio." His coupling buddy, Watasa Aoba reassured him, putting a hand at his shoulder.

"I know. Just don't screw up." Dio gave him a side glance.

"W-what did you say?!" Aoba crossed his arms defiantly, glaring at him.

A small laughter was joined in. "A day not seeing both of you fight is unusual." Yumihara Hina, another fellow pilot joked. It was a month since they rescued Hina, freeing her from the Zogilia Army. Hina officially joined the Alliance as a pilot in Cygnus, operating a coupling valiancer. However, there is currently no suitable candidate to be her buddy, excluding Aoba, who is Dio's buddy.

"How is us arguing common?!" Aoba retorted. Hina laughed again.

Dio sighed, if he continue doing this, he will get infected by Aoba's contagious stupidity.

"All pilots in their mecha in 5 minutes." Anessa said through the speaker.

"Let's go." Dio turned and exited the room.

.

After settling in the cockpit of Bradyon NX, Dio checked if there's any problem with the valiancer. "Bradyon NX, nothing's wrong." He reported through the flight.

"Alright, let's do this, Dio!" Aoba enthusiastically spoke.

"Hn. Bradyon NX, requesting permission to take off."

"Luxon NX, too."

"Permission granted. Please take off."

The Bradyon accelerated, and took off from Cygnus, flying freely in the sky.

"Valiancer units, to the 9-o'clock and we will enter the Zogilia's 'territory'" Lieutenant Lene warned.

"Aoba-san, Dio, you may begin coupling in 30 seconds."

_30_

Dio accelerated, with Aoba, Hina, Fromm, Lee and Jarl behind following. After a few moments, a few enemy valiancers were spotted.

_29_

_28_

_27_

_26_

"Enemy sighted! Please becareful!" Lee shouted through the speaker. The beryls flew past the coupling mechas to cover them.

_17_

_16_

_15_

_14_

_13_

"They noticed us!" Fromm warned.

_10_

_9_

"Beryls, fire!"

_6_

_5_

_4_

"Aoba!" Dio shouted to his buddy.

_3_

_2_

_1_

"Connect with Dio!"

"Acception."

The coupling valiancer started to transform, gaining speed and mobility. Dio and Aoba's mind started to fuse together, sharing the same thoughts.

"I will cover you guys!" Hina assured them.

Bradyon flew towards an area with a few valiancer at high speed, taking out the mecha's blade and destroyed one enemy without them noticing, due to the speed after coupling.

_One down._

Another enemy valiancer tried to attack him from behind however, was dodged. This caused two enemy valiancer to collide. Bradyon took out its cannon and shot them.

Three down.

Bradyon then continue to fly at a fast pace, dodging shots from four valiancer. Two of them accidentally shot each other and exploded.

Five down.

The last two valiancer. One attempted close combat however, can't match up to Bradyon's speed and power. The other one was trying to snipe the coupling valiancer. However was shot to death by Bradyon's rifle before it even manage to fire the shot.

Seven down.

"I'm done here." Dio reported.

"Same here, together with Hina!" Aoba too, reported.

"Three of you then then clear the leftover valiancer on the land!" Lee instructed.

"Roger."

.

"I wil go to the east." Dio said. There are not much valiancer on the land, so it's possible to go alone. " Decoupling."

"Alright, Hina we shall go the other way."

"Okay."

Bradyon flew towards the east of the land, finding only a few valiancer on landed behind them and immediately sneaked up behind them, cutting them with its blade. After defeating them, he continue to venture east, to find that this area is deserted. While he was about to turn back, he heard a soft but piercing scream.

"Wha-!" Dio went towards the direction of the sound just to find a Zogilia soldier on top of a girl, touching her inappropriately. Her shirt were torn, revealing her stomach and one of her breast covered only with a bra. The soldiers hands are all over her, touching her. Dio's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth.

_Raping a girl, how disgusting._

He flew slowly towards the pair, opened his cockpit when its at firing range, took out his pistol and aimed for the head.

_Bang._

The soldier immediately fell, lying beside the girl. Dio jumped down from the mecha and ran towards the girl.

"Help... Don't touch me.." He can hear her sobbing, hugging herself with eyes close tightly. He tried to carry her, but when his arms went around her," DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed and stuggled against him.

"Wai- Don't struggle- I'm here to help you!" But she contiuned to push him away. Due to his frustration, Dio hit the back of her head, knocking her out. Her punches became weaker.

"Don't touch...me..." She slowly lost conscious.

Dio immediately picked her up and went into Bradyon, settling her on his lap.

"Dio, mission accomplish, the Alliance army are here, we can go back now!" Lee said through the speaker.

Dio then looked down at the girl. She looked like hell, dirt smearing her pretty face, brown hair disheaveled, shirt torn, scratches on her arms. He sighed, how is he going to explain this?

Activating Bradyon NX engine once again, he took off towards Cygnus.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2: Strangers

**Updated Cold Bonds chapter 5! And here's Lavender Chapter 2! **

**Enjoy!**

**P/S: Dio's hot.**

**...**

**Chapter Deux**

**Stranger**

**...**

_"You can't have a better tomorrow_

_If you don't stop thinking_

_about yesterday"_

...

_Screams. Gunshots. Zogilia. These were the only things that are filling her world right now. All Lia Pearson wanted, was to escape this dreadful, horrifying, scary or whatever similar that can describe this nightmare. Running and running, with her 15 years old sister, Lisa beside her. _

_"Lisa hurry!" Lia pulled Lisa. Then, Lisa's wrist vanished. Her whole existence disappear like smoke. _

_"LISA!" Lia screamed. She could, however still hear Lisa's voice calling her. _

_**Lia. **_

_**Lia i'm here.**_

_**Lia, find me.**_

_**Lia!**_

_Her brain was going to explode. All this emotions coming at once. All she wanted was a peaceful life. But the Zogilia Republic must destroy it._

_"NO!" Lia screamed at the top of her lungs, gripping her head with both hands. _

...

"LISA!" Lia sat up aruptly, panting heavily and clutched her chest to sooth her aching heart.

"Ah, she's awake!" a feminine voice exclaimed.

Lia blinked. Once. Twice. Turned her head around to examine her surroundings. Where... Am I? The room was unfamiliar to her. There are people in the room who are strangers to her. She looked down and realised she is wearing a pyjamas, like those in the hospital.

"Where am I...? Who are you people...?"Lia pulled the blanket up to feel more secure as her eyes are filled with horror and hands trembling.

"You are injured! We saved you! Well, not exactly _we_..." A brown hair boy who look like her age exclaimed. He tried to get closer but Lia reacted by backing off.

"Aoba-san, you are scaring her..." A pink-haired girl tried to pull him away from the terrified girl. " Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Nase Mayuka. You are at the sick bay of Cygnus, a ship that belonged to the Alliance." She smiled gently as she introduced.

"Cygnus...? Alliance...?" Lia repeated her, confused. "We were attacked... By..." Lia eyes widened as she remembered the reason of her being in a sick bay. "Where's Mama? Where's Lisa? Papa? Where are they?!" Lia gripped Mayuka's shoulder tightly, shaking her.

"C-calm down!" Mayuka tried to calm the panicking girl.

"Who is Lisa?" Hina asked gently, taking a step towards her.

"She... She is my sister! We are supposed to escape together! Where is she?!" Lia cried, tear threatening to fall from her magenta coloured eyes.

"Dio, did you see anyone with her when you rescued her?" Lee asked the blonde-haired male who is leaning on the wall beside the door.

Dio bit the insides of his cheeks, not wanting to reveal to them that this girl, was almost. _Almost_, raped. "No. She was lying unconscious on the ground alone when i found her."

Lia's lips quivered, her hands covered her mouth as tears fell. She lost everyone. Mama. Papa. Even Lisa, who she promised her mother that she will protect. Hina looked at the injured girl sadly, then hugged her.

"I'm sorry..." Lia sobbed into the raven-haired girl's uniform.

...

Lia buried her head in the pillow, still depressed over the fact that her sister and family are gone. Gone. Almost everyone in the room left, requested by Hina. So only Hina and Aoba was left in the room. Hina took hold of Lia's hand softly, and smiled. "My name is Yumihara Hina. And this is Watase Aoba." Aoba smiled. " We're both pilots in Cygnus. What is your name?"

Lia's swollen eyes looked at Hina, then to Aoba and back to Hina. "Lia... Lia Pearsons. "

"Lia, you can trust us. We are here to help you." Hina rubbed her thumb in Lia's palm as a form of reassurance.

Lia sniffed a few times, then look sadly up to Hina. " Zogilia. They attacked my homeland. Killed anyone who protested. My parents sacrificed themselves just so that me and my sister can escape... But Lisa..." Tears started to form in her eyes again.

"Hey Hina, didn't the Alliance sent us the names of the bodies found? If her sister's name is not there... then there might be a chance she's still alive." Lia's eyes widened at the words.

"You're right. Let's go ask." Hina was about to turn and leave until,"Take me with you!" Lia pulled the sleeve of her uniform, giving her a pleading look. "Please."

"...Aoba, take the wheelchair."

...

"Mayuka-chan, may i check the death list that the Alliance sent just awhile ago?" Aoba entered the room, immediately asking. Hina was slowly following behind, pushing a wheel chaired Lia.

"O-okay. Give me a second." Mayuka typed something on the computer, then a list of names appeared. "Here."

"Let's see... Lisa Pearsons, Lisa Pearsons..." Aoba's eyes suddenly brightened and he smiled widely. "There's no Lisa Pearsons!" He turned to Lia, assuring her.

"Really?!" Lia's face brightened. Hina then went beside him.

"Let me double check." She scrolled down the page. "Yes... There's no Lisa Pearsons." She smiled.

"That means..." Mayuka got the hint.

"Your sister is most probably alive!" Aoba exclaimed.

Lia never felt so relieve, knowing that her sister might still be out there somewhere, alive. "I... I need to find her." She looked up to them.

Suddenly, the Commander walked in, with Dio and the Lieutenant commander behind him. "Ah, you are the girl..." he walked towards her smiling. "Since you are already here, We will be sending you to the recuperate center in Hawaii. You are a civilian after all, staying here is too dangerous."

Lia stared at him unbelievably. This is the only chance that she can use to find her sister. Staying at a recuperate center won't help! "B-but i need to stay here... I want to find my sister..." She looked down at her lap, fiddling with her pyjamas pants.

"Hmm... this is troublesome..." The commander rubbed his chin, as if thinking of a solution.

"Why not let her be a coupler?" Aoba asked, carefreely.

"Wha-! Aoba coupling is not just anyone can do!" Dio retorted.

"But I was like that too! I-"

"That would be a good idea." The commander suddenly agreed, shocking everyone. "Elvira-san, can you run a test on the girl's compatibility with Yumihara-san? If it's compatible, we can have another pair of couple, she can also gain her skills through coupling, and the newly built coupling valiancer have no owner yet."

"Y-yes, i can try i out..." Elvira answered.

"Then please." The commander then turned to Lia. " Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I-" She then thought that if she have her own valiancer, she can find her sister easier. And she can also fight against the wretched Zogilia Republic. "Yes, I want it."

She was ready.

...

Lying beside her was Hina, and a weird machine she've never seen before are scanning both of them. Outside the scanning room, everyone was shocked. The girl, who have no trainings whatsoever, is 90% compatible with Hina.

"That's even higher than the time when Dio and Aoba first got a 'nice coupling'" Elvira said.

"So they are able to couple, right?"

"Yes.."

Dio sighed. He didn't expect things to turn out like that. He was too tired to think, thus returned to his room and plopped down on his bed. The only thing that occurred in his mind was the disgusting scene. It seems like the brown-haired girl forgotten about the incident, which is better for her.

_What will happen if she recall it?_

**TBC**

**Second chapter and i sucked so bad already. I promise the future chapters will be better. **


	3. Chapter 3: Healing

**Was too into Cold Bonds, and i've almost forgotten the plot i thought of for Lavender. So, i shall at least update one chapter before i forget anything. :D**

**PS: There's a slight rape scene in here, but nothing to major to me at least. If you dislike such things, you can skip the part. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Enjoyyy!**

**...**

**Chapter **_**Trois**_

**Healing**

...

_**Everyone that you will ever meet**_

_**Knows something**_

_**That you don't know**_

* * *

After confirming her abilities, Lia was sent back to the sick bay for recoveries. She was excited, happy that she can stay here and find her sister instead of being trapped in a recuperate centre. She must of course, thank Aoba, for suggesting the genius (to her) idea to the commander. Although she don't know anything about valiancers, screw that, technology in overall, she's willing to work hard and learn, all for Lisa. Lia slowly moved from her wheelchair to the sick bed, sitting upright. She then looked towards Aoba. "Aoba-san, thank you so much." She smiled gratefully.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing! Being here will help you to find your sister easier, afterall!" He scratched his head, giving a goofy smile.

"It's thanks to you! If not i will be sent somewhere..."

Hina then took a step forward, bent down and smiled at me. "Welcome onboard, Lia."

"I'm glad to." Lia bowed slightly, as a form of appreciation.

Aoba smiled, then turned behind, noticing that a certain blonde-haired pilot was leaning against the wall and staring intently on the new girl. He walked up to him, "Eh, someone's admiring a girl huh...?" Aoba said teasingly, interrupting Dio's staring session. Dio shot a glare at him, then closed his eyes and released a breath.

"It's not it. " There's a tinge of worry in his voice and that made Aoba raise a brow. When he's about to ask Dio what was wrong, the speaker interrupted.

"Ensign Watase Aoba and Yumihara Hina, report your respective valiancer for adjustments."

"What about Dio?" Aoba asked no one in particular.

"I've done it previously, while both of you were here. " Dio replied him curtly.

"Oh..." Aoba then raised a brow and smirked teasingly. " Then we shall go, you will take care of Lia for us. " Dio frowned and shot back at him. "Why would I?! I have important things to do!"

"Please Dio?" Hina looked at him with the puppy eyes. "Ugh..." Dio hate it when girls do that, as he always can't resist a request.

"I-it's okay, I can take care of myself..." Lia kindly rejected as she's not particularly ill or anything. Just small bruises and cuts.

"Nah, Dio's willing to do it!" Aoba patted on his shoulder, " Goodluck Dio, we are counting on you!"

"Thank you Dio." Hina smiled, as both of them exited the room leaving two total strangers together. Lia looked at him awkwardly, knowing that it was obvious he is the type to not talk to anyone unless necessary. Dio looked away, feeling real frustrated. Those two! Forcing him to do something he obviously dislike. Dio then turned his head to the clock. _2:56PM_ He heaved a sigh, then turned to the bedridden girl. "Have you eaten?"

Lia was slightly shocked by his question. "Y-No, no, no!" She stuttered nervously. This guy just gave out a fierce vibe that makes her submissive.

"I guessed so, be right back." He exited the room and went somewhere else. Lia cocked her head and maganta eyes are filled with confusion.

Five minutes later, he returned with a tray of food. "These were microwaved, but better than nothing." He put the tray on her bedside. He took the packet of curry rice and opened it. "Here."

Lia blinked and took it . "T-thanks..." _He is very loyal to what he was requested..._ Lia took a small spoon of rice and placed it in her mouth. _It's better than expected..._ She took a few more spoonful of rice and realised something. He saved her. And she did not thank him. Lia gulped the munched food in her mouth.

"D-Dio is it?" Dio turned and looked at her. "I want to thank you... For saving me. That's what i've heard."

"It's nothing. " Dio reached to his pocket, and took out a necklace with a pink flower chained. "I found this, it's yours isn't it?" He showed her the necklace.

"This..." She touched the small petals of the gem, recalling something. Her hands then flew to her neck, feeling the cuts on her. "Mama's necklace.." Suddenly, the dreadful memory returned. Lia's eyes widened, magenta iris became smaller.

_Panting and panting, both sisters ran side by side, to escape this warzone. "Lisa hurry!" She tugged Lisa's wrist harder. They needed to hurry if they wanted to escape. _

_"Hey! There's two women there!" A male voice loomed. Their running footsteps could be heard. Lia turned back and saw two Zogilia soldier running at a fast speed towards them. Her breath hitched. "Lisa!" _

_"I can't run anymore.." Lisa protested, panting harder than her sister. Lisa then tripped over her own weakened leg. "Lisa!" Lia bent down, trying to help her sister up. She was then armlocked by a male. _

_"Where do you think you're going?!" One of the soldiers threatened. "Oh, you have a nice body..." He said into her ears. Lia felt disgusted._

_"Let us go!" She struggled against the strong hold. _

_"Can't do. Marc, take that little girl to the Commander. I will take care of this girl..." He grinned evily at his last phrase. As his fellow soldier carried Lisa away, Lia screamed._

_"LISA!" _

_"You should be worrying about yourself, little kitten..." His dirty hands extended to her stomach, carressing them. _

_"Let me, GO!" She used all her strength to push him away. She succeeded for a moment, however was in vain as he pulled her back immediately, pinning her to the ground. "Don't be naughty, you'll love this..." He said as he ripped her shirt, Forcing a kiss. Lia kept turning her head left to right to avoid it. Frustrated by her actions, he gripped her chin roughly to hold her in position. He forced his tongue into her mouth, kissing her roughly. Lia then bit the invading tongue hard, causing him to screamed in pain. _

_"YOU BITCH!" He slapped her hard, and that slap was enough to make her feel dizzy. He pulled the necklace around her neck roughly, causing it to snap and creating a red thin line around her neck._

_"Don't touch me..." His hand then went to her exposed breast, fondling it through her bra while his sickening mouth was nipping at her neck. A tear escaped her eyes as she shut it tightly, partly due to the massive dizziness. "Don't touch... me..." _

_**Bang.**_

_The next moment she opened her eyes, a figure wearing a helmet, and have blonde hair with blue bright eyes. _

Lia screamed. She remembered. She was almost raped. Almost. But he still touched her. She felt disgusted. She was disgusting. As she was touched by dirty, sickening hands.

Dio eyes widened, shocked by the sudden change of mood. "Hey, what's wrong!?" He held her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, trying to shake him off. Dio inwardly winced, so she remembered what happened.

"Hey,hey calm down!" He gripped her shoulders tighter. But her trashing continues. "LIA!" He cupped her face in his hands. "Look at me!" Lia stopped suddenly, looking straight into him with wide, swollen eyes. It's the same face.. That saved her... The blue eyes, the blonde hair. "I saved you once, so i'm not going to let anything like that happen to you again! I will protect you! Will this calm you down now?!" He reassured her, hoping that she will feel better.

"Protect me..." She mumbled softly. Suddenly, her eyelids fell and she went unconscious. Dio sighed, finally managed to stop her screaming. He slowly laid her back on the bed and stood up.

"Ah Dio! We're back!" Aoba's cheerful voice suddenly appeared.

Dio slowly turn to face them, his face looking serious.

"Aoba, Hina, I have something to tell you both."

_**TBC.**_


End file.
